


"Wow, so romantic. I hate it"

by Flatbottomholland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is a romantic asshole, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatbottomholland/pseuds/Flatbottomholland
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and you’ve never spent it traditionally, so Dean decides to change that by giving you a traditional Valentine’s Day.





	"Wow, so romantic. I hate it"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: You’ve spent your entire life as a hunter, from the moment you were born, and you’ve not exactly experienced the usual social standards. You never attended a public high school, only ever met other hunters as you grew up. So, after a long nights talk about never actually dating people or celebrating Valentines Day- Dean, your best friend, decides to change it for you - Dean and Reader have a similar friendship to me and my bestie - Rosalie

**Pairing:**  Dean Winchester x Male!Reader (platonic)

**Rating: [PG-13] Teen**

 

[Originally posted by demondetoxmanual](https://tmblr.co/Z2gk_x2Z7ycsU)

“Not even a birthday?” Dean asked astonished by your confession, you just simply shrugged from the backseat of the Impala.

It had never bothered you, how you were raised. It’s all you ever knew about the world, saving people and hunting supernatural beings, that is your life and entire existence. You didn’t have the usual childhood of sleepovers, homework and video games. Although a part of you knew you were missing out, you don’t regret how you grew up.

So you missed Christmas and birthday’s, holidays just were never on your parent’s agenda. Yourself and your siblings always tried to keep up, tried to get the odd present every couple years but it just wasn’t important or necessary to your lives. Every day that you survived was a present enough to your family.

“Holidays just weren’t important to us Y/L/N,” Dean exchanged a look with his younger brother, “you guys know I didn’t attend school, so why would we celebrate trivial stuff like that?”

“True. You guys had it rough,” Sam sighed, “I talk about my childhood being bad, the constant moving around and different schools, but you guys didn’t even attend one. All you’ve ever known is hunting,” you frowned when Sam put it like that, not really realising how… different of a life you’ve had to other hunters. “So… you’ve never dated anyone, I mean like when you were a teenager?”

You shake your head, “Nope. Not even now, I just never had the time. I’ve hooked up with a few guys of the time, different places mean different people and experiences, but never dated.” You laughed at Dean’s face, “I don’t get the fuss anyway, our lives are hanging by a thread most of the time. Imagine loving someone and then not coming home one day,” you shrugged and looked out the window.

“That means you’ve never had a valentine,” Dean remarks and you nod, raising an eyebrow at the older Winchester, “I’ve had… so many, like a lot of ‘em. You’ve never received or given a card, taken someone on a nice meal or gotten those gimmicky heart-shaped chocolates?”

You shake your head, a sly smile coming on your face, “Why are you interested Dean-o?” He rolled his green eyes in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

**

You had forgotten about the conversation inside of the Impala, when you got back to the bunker you went to bed and fell into a much needed deep sleep. You often had conversation’s about ‘the old times’, old hunts and so forth. It didn’t strike you as a weird for Dean to ask those questions, you expected him to forget about it and move on in all honesty.

So when you woke up, you didn’t expect to find a present left on the empty side of your bed. You had stretched out as you woke-up, your hand knocking against something hard, you blinked your eyes open and tilted your head up to see what it was. A heart-shaped box, pink and tied with a golden bow.

You sit up and grab the box, seeing a handwritten card and plucked it from the package. Tilting your head at the cursive writing, it had no name of the sender but you had a slight indication- since there are only two other people living in the Bunker. You pulled the silk golden bow off, smiling slightly at the contents. An assortment of chocolates, all different flavours and kinds.

“Okay, which one of you two yahoo’s got me the chocolates?” You asked strolling into the kitchen, still in your flannel pj’s and placing the box down with an airy chuckle.

Both Winchester’s looked at it perplexed, Dean already picking a chocolate to scoff down and Sam reading the note with a grin. Both shrugged, you crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t get you it,” Sam defended, “But I’ll take the credit if it’s not Dean either.” Dean shook his head, pursing his lips as he did.

You rolled your eyes, “It has to be one of you, there’s only three of us here.”

When neither admitted it you decided to just leave it, knowing they meant well anyway. Probably, just wanted you to get a nice Valentines present- since you’ve never gotten one before. You got dressed and decided to do a bit of research, see if you can find any new cases and leads.

“C’mon,” Dean walks in with a smile, you throw him a questioning look. “We’ve gotta go somewhere, Sam is staying behind to do some research,” he doesn’t grab a bag or anything but only a jacket.

You follow suit, quickly grabbing a denim jacket and following your friend out to his car. You get into the passenger seat, it’s silent as Dean starts up the engine and begins to drive. You watch as the bunker disappears and trees begin to pass by, your eyes glance to Dean every few seconds because this is… odd, especially for a Winchester.

“So…” you start, “Dean where are we going?” He doesn’t answer just drives.

He drives till you reach a town, it’s a small town with a bar, a diner and a small theatre. He parks and gets out, not a word is said but you follow him. Looking around you realise Dean had parked outside of the bar, you let out a sarcastic chuckle and roll your eyes at the Winchester.

“Really? You drive us here, to the middle of nowhere, to go into a bar?”

He shakes his head, nodding to behind you and you look over your shoulder. You missed the small restaurant, it was decorated with Valentines hearts and candles. You frowned as Dean walked passed you, nodding for you to follow and you do, a little gobsmacked as well.

Dean opens the door and the small, old lady gladly shows you to a table for two. You look at the Valentines themed menu, glancing over it to Dean who has already ordered the drinks and looking over the food also. You both order food, burger and fries- the usual for you both.

“Dean,” you start, “what’s going on?” you felt a little awkward, he’s your best friend and he brought you out on Valentine’s day to a nice place for a meal. “This is nice… but you’re my best friend, heck you’re my brother and this is…”

Dean shakes his head quickly, “Slow down cowboy,” he chuckles lightly, face illuminated by the candlelight. “This isn’t some grand romantic gesture, okay? I just don’t want you to die tomorrow and have never experienced a Valentines Day,” you nod with a small smile. “Valentines Day isn’t just for people in love, it’s not always romantic. Different love’s, platonic love is a big one on this holiday too. Two best friends, expressing their love whilst eating great burgers.”

You smiled lightly, a little warmed by his speech. The food comes out and you eat in mutual silence, it had been a while since you had this type of break, from nothing bad happening and no people to be saved. It was nice to just eat, chat and be in the moment with one another.

You get back to the banker just after midnight, Sam had already called it in for the night. You were laughing at some stupid joke, shaking your head at Dean’s ridiculousness.

“Hey,” you start and Dean raises his eyebrows, “thank you for today. I mean it, I love you, Dean.” You tell him sincerely.

He nods with a smile of his own, “I love you too.”

“So you were the one that got me the chocolates?” You asked following him to the kitchen, nudging him into the wall so you could get to the fridge first. “And you were the one to eat them all too,” you hold up the empty box and tip it, only crumbs falling out.

He only grins back at you, “I did,” you chuckled. “And… yeah, I ate them all. Sorry,” he does a little one-shoulder shrug.

He opens two beers, passing you one with a smile, “Wow, so romantic, I hate it.”

Dean shakes his head, “I know right, it only happens once a year for me.” You laughed lightly, “seriously though, we gotta get you a boyfriend because I’m not doing this crap every year for your sloppy ass.”

“I hate you,” you say walking out with a smile.

“Hate you too, Y/N,” Dean calls back.


End file.
